In the prior art, when an intelligent device is charging via a connected power supply, the time required to fully charge this intelligent device can be calculated based on an empirical charging speed and can be shown to users.
The prior art makes no distinction between different types of power supplies. However, the charging time can vary greatly from power supply to power supply. Therefore, the required charging time obtained by the prior art may have a noticeable deviation, which means a low accuracy.